Charmed Moments
by ImagingThings
Summary: Collection of Charmed one-shots. Summary will be at the top of each.
1. Demon's Tale

AN/summary: Cole's thoughts of his life! faintly spoilers! onesided ColePhoebe

Demon's tale

I am utterly alone! Trapped in this emptiness as a punishment for all my past crimes. Never again shall I know the slightest of human kindness.

I am Belthazor, member of the Triad and the Brotherhood of the Thorn. I've been the source and an avatar. I have been a human. I am Cole Turner.

I'd thought killing the Charmed would be easy but I forgot my human half. The part of me there still was able to love. I fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest of the sisters. She turned me away from the darkness, she gave me a cause. I betrayed my demon fellows and began helping the sisters. Still, the demon was inside me, fighting to get out!

It may appear like I've changed sides countless times those few years, sometimes willingly, sometimes not, but the truth is that I was really only on one side all the time; deep inside my heart I was always on Phoebe's side. Even when the demon's altered my mind and made me forget. Even when the Source took over my body. I always loved her. I still love her!

For her I was willing to make the world turn upside down. And that in the end claimed my life. She chose her sisters, she chose being a Charmed, and she chose fighting against evil.

She chose the right thing!

_Phoebe, my love, don't give up on love. It's out there, waiting for you. __I know it is. If you could make me, a demon, fall in love with you it proves everything. Not that you, as you seem to think, attract evil but that you bring out the best in everyone. _

_I love you! _


	2. No Parents

AN/Summary: Short drabbleish look into Victor's mind during Prue funeral. Because no parents should have to bury their child.

I'm sitting between my two surviving daughters at my oldest daughter Prue's funeral. This is the last place I want to be and in all my grief I am graceful for one thing; that my two living daughters have men at their sides that will help them through this, lending them a shoulder to cry on, literally in Piper's case.

It doesn't matter now that my oldest, no, middle daughter, Prue is still the oldest, she will always be, that my middle daughter is married to a whitelighter and my youngest daughter is dating a demon. At least both my girls have someone to help them through this, someone who understand what it was there killed Prue.

I wasn't close to her, that's true. She never truly forgave me for leaving their mum. But it doesn't matter; she is still my daughter. And no parents should have to bury their child.


	3. Out of Work

AN/Summary: Coop is a little worried that Phoebe's new book will leave him without an occupation.

Phoebe Halliwell had been deeply engrossed in reading the reviews for her newly published book when she heard the faint sound of her husband, the cupid Coop, fading into their home right behind her. Turning away from the screen she stood up and kissed him hello.

"How did it go, honey?"

Coop had been on an assignment from the elders; a couple which, according to everyone with that sort of knowledge, was destined to be together, had recently had a terribly row causing the girl to throw all her boyfriend's possessions out from her small room, leaving him basically with nowhere to go.

"Fine. I managed to convince Alice that Brett isn't such a" he paused for a second; glancing around to see if any of their three daughters were within hearing reach. "'Fucking stuck-up son-of-a-bitch fuckface' after all."

"You know, you're really good at what you do. I'm proud of you."

"Well, " A teasing smile played around his lips, "I _did _have some of the most difficult charges once."

Phoebe simply rolled his eyes; her husband loved reminded her of how reluctant she'd been in letting love back into her life.

"What's that?" Coop asked, peeking over her shoulder to the still open computer screen. "Your new book?" walking around her he started reading from the review she had been looking at when he entered. "'Finding Love' by the famous Bay Mirror columnist Phoebe Halliwell might very well be the book some people have been waiting for in several years. With this book in hands finding love will never again be difficult."

"Honey," he said in a mock-angry voice, turning back from the screen so he again was facing her. "What're you trying to do? Put me out of work?"

"Of course I am!" she answered him, mischief glinting in her eyes, "That would give you more time to be with me. And our girls of course!"

As far as Phoebe could see it was a win-win situation; she got to spend more time with Coop and people still received help in finding love. Who lost in that? No one as far as she could see.

"Sorry, honey, I don't think a book would've worked on Alice. She was _really _pissed off. More than you and your sisters combined. And _that's _saying something!" expecting the punch she threw at him he quickly jumped out of reach. It was true, though, each of the charmed sisters had a blistering temperament, both Leo and Henry agreed with him about that.

"How did you do it?" Phoebe asked after a few seconds. "Convince Alice. You're not normally allowed to show yourself to your charges, are you? I was an exception."

"You're right, I'm not. I arranged it so she'd come across a bunch of proofs that he really loved her, and that she loved him no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise."

"So, I guess that's how we do it. I, through my book, help people _finding _together. You, through your sneaky powers, help people _staying _together. After all; _falling _in love is easy enough, it's _staying _in love which sometimes require the work of a cupid."


	4. Pain of The Future  Stuck in The Past

AN/Summary: They are the family he lost. Yet they don't know who he is. Hinted ChrisBianca

Pain of the future- stuck in the past

You walk around the house, lost, not knowing who you are. I know I am supposed to protect you, yet a part of me wants to hug you, have you protect me, be your little boy again mum. But I am not. You died when I was 14. Since then, for seven years, I've searched for a way to go back in time to safe my older brother, my little big brother, not from some demon, but from himself. Save him, stop him, from turning evil.

Wyatt, why did it happen? How could such a sweet little boy turn into the greatest evil ever? I know you're not a bad person, how could you be? But still, where I come from, you are. You're not just bad; you're evil, really evil. You rule the underworld. And you killed your own aunt, you killed Phoebe.

Aunt Phoebe, it's ironic isn't it? The demonic assassin sent to kill you couldn't bring himself to it. In the end the person who claimed your life was your own nephew, the little boy you helped bring into the world. He thanked you, by killing you. But you don't know, hopefully you'll never know, hopefully I can stop your dead like I stopped Paige's.

Aunt Paige, I never knew you, you died before I was born. In my time the Titans killed you, ending the Power of Three. You became part of the stories mum told me and Wyatt before we were put to bed, our heroic auntie Paige.

Dad, I'm sorry I sent you to Valhalla. But, don't you see? It's the only way for me to get close to the sisters, to stop Wyatt. You're a Whitelighter, an Elder. You don't want your son from turning evil do you? And don't say it's better if you're there for him. Because I've seen that, it didn't work. You were there for him all the time. You were there for mum too, half the world even. The only person you never were there for was me.

Somehow I'll stop all this. Somehow, though I've no clue how.

Bianca, help me!


	5. Peel of an Apple  Deserving The Best

The peel of the apple taking the shape of the letter C in All Halliwells' eve all made sense when Pheobe married Coop the cupid in Forever Charmed. PhoebeCoop.

Peel of an apple- deserving the best

_Slowly the peel of the apple twist and form the letter C, as if a peel of an apple could form any other shape unless some sort of magic was involved (which, of course, there was but that's not really important.) _

"_Cole…" Phoebe whispered. Could it be? The man she'd just recently met, her one true love?_

_Cole starred at the apple peel in disbelief; he couldn't be the one true love of the woman he was supposed to kill, his demon part, his Belthazor part, all but screamed that this was wrong. Yet his other half, his human half, the part of him which was Cole couldn't help wondering; maybe this was right._

But in the end the love between Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner didn't work out. No matter how hard he tried the demon in him always fought to get out. The Charmed Ones had to vanquish Cole and Phoebe; she lost her faith in love.

Yes, she tried, there was Jason Dean, her boss at the Bay Mirror, but that didn't work out; he was too busy with his career, flying all over the world and he didn't take too well to Phoebe being a witch either. Then there was Lesley St. Claire, the ghost writer hired to take over Phoebe's column, that didn't work out either. She still hadn't restored her faith in love.

In the meantime Cole, unable to watch his beloved Phoebe losing faith in love because of him, took matters in his own hand and hired Drake Démon; a Mercury demon who turned good after reading about human feelings. Cole told Drake how he could get a soul, unfortunately that meant he'd die in a year but he promised Cole he would find Phoebe a restore her faith in love. And he did. Then his life ended.

Phoebe went on dating people but it never felt right. Drake did give her the faith to date, not the faith that someday she would find the right man. And of course there was this little hitch with all of them; neither started with C.

It didn't make matters better that Phoebe was getting a little desperate; twice she'd had visions of the future when she had a child; first on her vision quest where she'd discovered who Chris, their neurotic whitelighter from the future really was, then in that pretty fantastic premonition where she'd actually spoken to her future self.

Then she met Coop, a cupid sent by the Elders to help her find her faith in love, (seemed as though everyone wanted that) the two of them had fallen in love but had tried to fight it; being as it was strictly forbidden for cupids to find love of their own.

It was only when her nephews Wyatt and Chris came on a visit from the future she realized the truth, the wonderful truth; the Elders had sent Coop down hoping the pair would fall in love, feeling that was the only way the could make up to Phoebe for what she'd been through.

And it made sense. Oh how it made sense; the peel of the apple had formed a C, not for Cole but for Coop.

Coop her one true love. Her soulmate. The father of not just one but three wonderful little girls.

"_I still love you Phoebe." Cole whispered to himself, nobody else could hear him anyway stuck in limbo as he was. "I really do. But you deserve the best. A cupid certainly is the best." _


End file.
